Blades of Exile
The Blades of Exile were the third and last set of chained blades that were wielded by Kratos and were given to him by the Astral Form of Athena at the beginning of God of War III. The blades replaced the Blades of Athena as Kratos' primary weapons, as the latter, which he received upon his rise to God of War, were thoroughly rusted and destroyed by his fall into the River Styx. The blades also had a slightly different design, but their model did not change as they leveled up with the only exception being the amount of, "flames," that the blades emitted when they were in use. The blades had attack patterns that were similar to their predecessors, the Blades of Chaos and of Athena, but with distinctly different designs. The blades' primary features include tormented demonic-like faces with horn-like curved spikes that appeared out of the, "heads," on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of shimmering orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emitted fire whenever the blades were swung. The Blades of Exile granted Kratos the magic power, Army of Sparta, as well as the ability to grapple enemies. In-Game Orb Costs *'Level 1 - '''n\a *'Level 2''' - 4,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 7,000 Orbs *'Level 4' - 8,000 Orbs *'Level 5' -10,000 Orbs Power Multiplier *Level 1 - 100% *Level 2 - 150% *Level 3 - 200% *Level 4 - 250% *Level 5 - 300% Attacks Level 1 *'Olympic Fury' - Basic light attack. Square, square, square, square, square, square *'Olympic Ascension' - An attack that launches enemies and Kratos in the air. Hold triangle *'Hyperion Ram' - Grab an enemy with your blades and pull yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Hyperion Ram (air)' - Grab an enemy with your blades and throw yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle *- Summon a protective phalanx of shields to drive back your enemies, and spears that pierce the enemies. R2 Level 2 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Argos Ram' (Golden Fleece) - Parry an enemy with the fleece and ram into them. L1 + square Level 3 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Spirit of Hercules' - Slow but strong combo of devastating slams to the ground. Triangle + triangle + triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Slow but powerful combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle + triangle + square *'Hyperion Fury' - Slam into an enemy and deliver a devastating combo. Hold square *'Athena's Wrath' - After an evade, create an explosion that launches enemies into the air. R3 + triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 2' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 Level 4 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Cyclone of Chaos Lv. 2' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. Hold L1 + square, tap square *'Tartarus Rage' - Smash your blades down onto a group of enemies. Hold L1 + triangle *'Argo's Rise' (Golden Fleece counter)- Parry an enemy with the fleece and send them flying straight up. L1 + triangle Level 5 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Tartarus Rage Lv.2' - An even more powerful smash into the ground that sends enemies flying. Hold L1 + Hold triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 3' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 + tap circle Gallery 913_stream.jpg|The Blades of Exile 1430791-blades_of_exile.jpg|Kratos holding the Blades of Exile for the first time bladesofexile-453x300.jpg|The Blades of Exile model from the Upgrade menu gow3big_1523.jpg Gow3big 0303.jpg|Blades of Exile in-game description Blades_of_exile_by_geeanneclyde-d4x2d42.jpg Trivia * It is noted in the Behind The Scenes video that the Blades of Exile were named "Twilight Blades" during development. As noted here in this video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR5uqmsx9AU *Whenever the Blades of Exile were in use, the weapons icon still showed the shape of the Blades of Athena instead of the Blades of Exile. *Though they did not appear in ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'', the Blades of Athena shared a very similar move-set as the Blades of Exile. *The Blades of Exile shared characteristics from both the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena. *Out of the 3 sets of primary chained blades that were ever given to Kratos, the Blades of Exile could be considered the most powerful/potent by itself since aside from standard combat use, it was the only one that had the capacity of unleashing a magical attack without the need of augmentation or side-by-side use with another weapon/item. *The God of War III Demo had Kratos use the Blades of Athena, instead of the Blades of Exile. *The Blades of Exile were the only blades that did not have a back-story. That was because they were forged by Athena and were given to Kratos immediately in God of War III. *The Blades of Exile only appeared in God of War III. They were the only main weapons that appeared in only one installment of the Series. *The Blades of Exile were the only set of blades that Kratos used that did not have a tarnished look to them. *The Blades of Exile also served as Kratos' primary weapons in Mortal Kombat. *The Blades of Exile were one of the only three weapons that were not destroyed by Zeus after he rose from his body in his Astral Form and attacked Kratos. The other weapons that were not destroyed in that incident were the Blade of Olympus and the Boots of Hermes. *The Blades of Exile were the only pair of blades in the main series that did not change shape or appearance when they leveled up. *Even though they did not appear in Ascension, the Monster-Riding Ability from the Blades of Exile was used again by the Blade of Chaos. *Apart from providing Kratos as a replacement for the broken Blades of Athena, the Blades of Exile were the only weapon that didn't have any exclusive function to help him throughout his journey: The Claws of Hades were necessary to absorb its former Wielder's soul to access the Hyperion Gates as well as provide safe travel through the River Styx, the Nemean Cestus was needed to break Onyx materials, the Nemesis Whip was the solution for the Olympus Bridge contraptions, the three ancillary tools were necessary to solve puzzles and the Blade of Olympus was obviously a must-have for its Titan-killing power. **Although, considering Kratos' frequent use of similar chained blades, the Blades of Exile did serve a unique office of being a staple weapon that Kratos was probably most proficient with. *It was unknown what became of the Blades of Exile after Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus. They were last seen discarded by Kratos after he had forced Zeus' soul back into his body. Though considering how the chains on Kratos' arms were loosened upon Zeus' death, it could simply be implied that he no longer had use for the blades with his quest (and their main purpose) was complete. **Though, in Tyr's secret room, the amphora mural depicts Kratos holds the Blades of Exile on a bloody rampage can be seen. In Helheim, an astral illusion of Kratos beating Zeus which depicted him discarding the Blades of Exile, they take on the appearance of the Blades of Chaos in their initial Greek look, along with the Golden Fleece which was last not seen on Kratos' left shoulder when the beating actually happened. Site Navigation sk:Blades of Exile de:Verbannungsklingen Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection